Shining-Star of the Dancefloor
by PPLyra
Summary: "Your heartbeat is the most incredible sound that I ever heard, Lyra. No other sound can beat it." (BW2 storyline and contains Whitney/Jasmine as well)
1. The Ride of your Life

_**Notes:**__ I was really going to have the BW-Elesa, but I played W2... and changed the storyline XD Fic contains coarse language and disturbing scenes, nya~_

* * *

"Lyra! It's time to get up, hun!"

I grunted.

I made no move whatsoever. Everything was still pitched black. I slowly opened my weary eyes. The sun rays made their way through the gaps of the dark red and pale yellow curtains above me. I took a glance of the clock I had on the wall and it was twenty-eight past eleven in the morning. It was still too early to get up. I yawned and stretched my tired body. "Give me one more hour, mom!" I shouted back. I grabbed the silky thick and fluffy blue blanket to cover my whole body, even my head. Everything was dark again. Just the way I like it!

...Time to snooze!

"Lyra! Get your ass down here! Right now!"

_Unnnngh!_ Mother of Arceus!

I swiftly sat up on my butt, with my eyes half opened. I yawned again and wiped my eyes with my hands. I tore open the curtains above my bed and the sun shone throughout my whole bedroom. I looked out the window. It was a calm day. I stood up from my bed and I removed my lavender coloured pajamas and I slowly put my usual red and blue outfit on. I swiftly brushed my brown hair and it spiked out in its usual way. I placed my white puffy hat on, making sure the red ribbon was there by looking at the mirror that was beside me.

I turned the TV on, which was right next to the mirror. I sat back on my bouncy bed and changed the channel with the remote. The battery inside it were busted and I had to smack the item a few times against my palm for it to work. Then it took me three more times to go to a perfect channel. I stopped pressing the remote when the well-known Unova super-model was on the screen. _That_ got me excited! She had a close up while her newly cut hairstyle. Her black bangs swayed on the gentle wind. She wore her new outfit - a yellow puffy jacket. Then, when the camera zoomed out, she was at a different scenery. She was standing on stage. Three yellow stage lights gleamed her up. There was a huge projector-like screen behind her and it had images of her posing with her red sunglasses on that connected to her sharp red, white and blue headphones. People that surrounded her stage cheered and whistled out loud.

Then, Elesa walked straight towards the camera, showing another great close-up and she smiled, saying, "I have a concert held tomorrow, for one night! Only at my very own Gym at Nimbasa City!" she exclaimed, throwing her yellow puffy jacket, showing her yellow and blue outfit. "So, better get goin'! I'll see you there!" she then posed, with her fore-finger pointing directly at me. She then smiled and winked, making my face go beetroot-red.

"'nd there ye have it, folks! Elesa, th' super-model frem Nimbasa City!" said the announcer in the TV with a British-like accent, replacing Elesa in the screen. "Stay tune fer-" I turned the TV off at the sight of Pokemon Talk.

Oh, my...

Elesa... The super-model is having a concert... tomorrow night! Oh, Arceus! I must go! I began to move about like crazy in my bedroom, doing some weird so-called dance that I really haven't danced before. I began to run in a circle, with my hands on my cheeks. They were more rosier than before. I grabbed a pillow to hug it tight and muffled my squeals onto it.

I then suddenly came to a halt.

...Hold on a second! How in the world am I going to make some quick cash?! I whimpered and sat back on my bed, sighing. I rolled to my stomach and lolled about, punching my bed numerous times. Great! I've lost all my zing now! This wasn't fair! "This sucks! This sucks! _This sucks!_" I flopped my legs and feet, also my arms and hands onto the bed, making my bed to bounce like mad and made creaking noises as I continued to wail.

"What the _hell _are you doing up there, Lyra?!" My mom shouted. "I told you to get up, not rape your bed!"

That made me blush and stopped what I was doing. _Rape?!_ "Muh... Mom! I am _not_ raping my bed, okay?!" I shouted back, wondering she said that because my bed made weird creaking noises early in the morning...

"If that's the case, then get down here!" I mumbled something before getting up from my bed as I wearily stood back up on my feet and grabbed my yellow messenger bag to wrap it around my body.

I made my way down the staircase and smelt something delicious. Mmmm... eggs and bacon for breakfast! I made my way across the living room. The TV was on and it was some drama show that mom watches every morning that I don't even like. I made my way to the kitchen. "Good morning, mom!' I said, hugging her tight. "Sorry that I'm kind of slow today... It's just... there's something bothering me..." I reached up for the cabinet above me to grab two plates, spoons, forks and cups to set up the table.

"Oh?" Mom wondered. "What's bothering you, dear?" I turned around and saw her scooping the fried sunny-side up eggs and pieces of bacon from the pan and placing them on the plate I was holding.

"Uhm, you know that I'm a fan of this... Elesa girl, right?" I made my way at the table and placed the plates upon the place mats and the cutlery beside them.

"Yeah...?"

"I... I want to go to her concert tomorrow night..." I then sat myself on one of the chairs beside the small table, "but..."

"...But?"

"But... I don't have any money..." I placed my hand on the table and looked at my mom again. She was making her way at the table and sat next to me. "Using my Altaria in flight would be totally impossible. It's like stapling Haunter onto a tree..." I sighed. "Well... unless the stapler was a dark type." I then chuckled to myself.

"I see," Mom said. "Remember in your first journey, how you let me save your money?"

"Save? Get real," I scoffed. "You bought me junk that I didn't really need for my journey!"

She placed three pieces of bacon and an egg onto my plate. "You didn't tell me that you didn't need them over the PokeGear..." She nibbled on her own food and swallowed it. "My point is... I did saved a lot of your money. I can let you visit this... Elise-"

"Elesa," I butted in, "and wow! Do you really mean it, mom?!"

"Yes, of course! But you have to finish your breakfast first before I can let you go."

"Alright, mom."

Once breakfast was done (or rushed), I waited for mom to give me my money just outside our house. I let my Lucario out of its Pokeball for some fresh air. "Luca Lucario!" it said. I remember receiving this Lucario while I was at Sinnoh. A guy named Riley gave it to me as a Riolu egg. It took quite a long time for it to hatch, but it was worth the wait. From all the hard training we shared, it eventually evolved to Lucario.

"I'm glad you're alright, Lucario," I happily said.

"Lyra," Mom called out, "here's your money." I turned around and saw her holding some cash. I wasn't sure how much by the looks of it. "If you want to know how much, it's 15'000 PokeDollars."

I was stunned to know that my mom saved that much of my money! I always thought that she didn't save much because she kept spending it. "Wow," I said, very surprised. "Thanks a lot, mom!" I took the cash and placed them inside my bag. "Well, I better get going now." I looked at my Lucario. "Let's go, Lucario."

"Luca! Rio!" it said, smiling at me.

"Good luck, hun," mom said as I was walking away.

"I will."

Using my Altaria in flight, Lucario and I flew on it to a familiar place, Olivine City. As soon we arrived safely a while later, I pulled out a Pokeball and a red beam came out from it, sending back Altaria. "Get back in your Pokeball and rest, Altaria," I said. Lucario and I made it to a dock and found a small building there and went inside it. There were a few people and their Pokemon there. There wasn't a line, so I swiftly made my way to the counter to buy tickets. "Two tickets to Unova, please. For me and my Lucario," I said, handing over some money.

The receptionist was a male. He typed about in his small computer and it made a beep sound. "Alright, matey," he said, pulling out two long rectangular papers. "Gimme yar hand fer a moment." At first I wasn't sure what he was going to do, so I followed his orders. I placed my hand upon the bench and he covered my left wrist with the ticket and stapled it to the other end. "There ya go! Now ya dun lose th' ticket!"

I lifted my hand to take a closer look and said, "Great idea!"

He then done the same thing to my Lucario. "All dun!"

"Lucario Rio!" it cried out happily.

"Now ye two just have ta wait fer th' ferry later this afternun ta set off."

"Ah-Afternoon?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. The afternoon ferry to Unova is at two o'clock in the afternoon. The morning one was eight o'clock this morning."

I frowned. Bummer... then I nodded. "Alright, then. Thank you." I faced Lucario. "We'll go over to the Olivine Cafe for a break."

"Rio!" it said.

Once we were inside the Cafe, to my surprise, I saw my two best Gym Leader pals - Whitney and Jasmine - pigging out. "Why, hello there, you two," I said, sitting across Whitney and Lucario sat next to me. I looked over the table they were sitting at and food was found in every inch on the table: Fried chicken wings, hot-dogs with melted cheese oozing out of them, cheesy and salty looking crinkled french fries, shrimps covered in fried egg-white with ketchup and mayo dip next to them, sliced fried ham next to the chopped up bite-sized carrots, vegetable salad, a bowl of spaghetti, assorted sweets on a small bowl, two vanilla ice cream in mugs with sprinkles on top and two strawberry milkshakes with little umbrellas in them next to the fish that were in the boiling pot.

I tried not to drool.

"Oh, Lucario, Lyra. It's been a while, hasn't it?!" Jasmine said. I looked up at her and she was wiping the spaghetti sauce from her lips with a paper towel.

"Nice for you guys to drop by," Whitney said. I smiled at them and she pushed one empty plate to me. "Dig in!"

"A..." I started. It'll be pretty nice to eat at a time like this and all, but I just ate. It's sort of rude if I eat and they don't even expect that I'd be here. I'll be in the way, "actually... I just ate. So, no, thank you." I'm sure my stomach can wait until later.

"Huh. Okay then."

"What brings you here, anyway, Lyra?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh," I said, "I'm currently waiting 'till two o'clock to catch the ferry to Unova, but it's leaving later. I have free time at the moment."

"Is there a reason why you're going there?"

"I'm going to Elesa's concert tomorrow!" I exclaimed happily, standing up on my feet. "Then, maybe meet her... somehow..." I began to blush.

"Oh, that tacky looking model...?" wondered Whitney.

"Tacky?!" I growled, but then sat back down. "She's not..."

"Sorry."

"So, anyway. What about you two, anything new?"

"Haven't you heard, Lyra?!"

I was confused. Sure, I wasn't one of the people who watch news everyday or anything... "Heard what?"

"Lyra! Can't you even guess?!" Add Jasmine's voice to the verse.

"No, I have no clue..."

Whitney and Jasmine looked at each other, then laughed. After a few moments, they looked at me. "Jazzy and I..." I saw Whitney wrapped an arm around Jasmine's back and grabbed her shoulder to pull her closer, "...are together now. Isn't that great?!"

"Oh, wow..." That's all I could say. I was really surprised. The look Whitney had was nothing I have ever seen. She looked so happy... with Jasmine. I admit I once had a crush on the pink haired Gym Leader, but that was almost six years ago. Jasmine better take good care of Whitney... because her smile was important to me... Well, it's no use thinking about someone I can't have anymore... I known them for years and I know Jasmine isn't a bad person.

"Lyra, is something bothering you?" Jasmine asked. I looked up and saw her cheeks pink coloured from Whitney's touch earlier.

"Hm? Nuh-Nothink. I-I mean... _nothing!_" I lied and tried to smile, but the smile was crooked. "I'm just happy for you two..." I wonder when will I get my own special someone... I began to feel my stomach drop. I guess I'm hungry, so I grabbed a fork from the side of my plate to fork some fries, chicken wings, shrimps and some sweets over to my plate to get my mind off things. I gave Lucario some hot-dogs for it to have something to eat as well.

I wasn't sure how long I was stuffing my face there. Even Lucario was full. I made an effort to reach down my bag to get my pink PokeGear. I lifted the top screen to check the time. It's only forty-seven past one in the afternoon. I still have the thirteen minutes. No worries. "Lyra," Jasmine said, "what's the time?"

"It's forty-seven past one. I still have thirteen minutes till two o'clock to relax my stomach..."

"Didn't you know that you have to check-in ten minutes before sailing off?"

"_What?!_" I exclaimed, my eyes wide open and I bolted. "How come you two never told me this?!"

"I thought you knew..."

"Plus, you never asked..." Whitney added.

"Ugh!" I said. "Come on, Lucario! Or we'll be late!" I faced my Pokemon, then at the two love-birds. "I'll see you two later." I ran towards the doorway with my Lucario , waving goodbye.

"Bye."

Lucario and I made it in time. Phew! We had our own cabin to stay for tonight as well. I had a mild stomach ache from the running that I just laid on down my bed, curled up. I let my Lucario stay inside its Pokeball to rest there. Feeling all dizzy and sick, I decided to sleep on it.

I wasn't sure how long I passed out for, so I walked out of my cabin. I saw everything was dark. I checked the time on my PokeGear, three past ten in the evening. I slept that long?! The pain in my stomach wasn't there anymore. That's good, but the food I ate was gone and my stomach was empty and needs food - _fast!_ I looked around and saw a sailor walking by. "Heh-Hello, can I ask where the kitch- I mean, the dinner room is? I missed dinner..." I said.

"Oh. It's just on yer right and enter the bright red door and don't worry, waitresses and waiters swap for the evening shift, so ye can have dinner at this time of night," he said.

"Thank you," I said, following his directions. Nothing much happened. All I did was eat food that I didn't enjoy much. Mostly it was fingerfood, seafood and no meat. So, I went back to my cabin to rest there.

The next day, I sat up from bed when the captain of the ship said that we've arrived at Castellia City. I checked the time and it was past one o'clock in the afternoon. So, I went out of the room and saw everything! Here in Unova was simply outstanding! As I was making my way out, tall buildings engulfed me. Wow! Goldenrod seemed to be small compare to this place!

I made my way up a few flight of stairs and saw a red and yellow clown. He walked up to me and showed me a bright red bike. "Welcome to Castellia City! Here, you can have a free bike!" he said.

"Fuh-Free bike?!" I stammered. "That seems very fishy..." I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Why are you giving this bike to me for free?"

"New faces that arrived at Castellia gets free bikes!"

"Still. You haven't answered my question. But anyway, I already own a bike. It's at home."

"That's a shame, little girl. Castellia City is big! It'll take you all day to pass this city to the next if you're planning to go to Nimbasa in a hurry."

"Wait. Nimbasa? Where is it?!"

"Just a very long walk from here in a straight line," he said, pointing behind him, "but if you're using a bike, you'll be there before sunset."

"Ah, I'll take it then, good sir!"

"You're in a hurry, little one?"

"Yeah! I'm here to attend Elesa's concert tonight!"

"Oh, yes. Her. Well, here you go and enjoy."

I quickly grabbed the bicycle and head north. "Thank you!"

I biked along the busy city. Tall buildings encircled me. I looked around more and saw tons of people running around in a hurry. Some nearly crashed onto me, some talked on their small devices that looks similar to my PokeGear as I just kept going.

I speedily zoomed passed the city and made it to a route where there was a sandstorm making a wild scene. I put on the Go-Goggles that I received while I travelled Hoenn and kept going. It felt like it was forever to pass through this desert! I kept moving non-stop that my legs and hips started to feel sore and heavy. I did stop a couple of times to get a drink of Soda Pop I had inside my bag and to wipe the sweat off my skin. I couldn't get much fresh air here because the sandstorm was raging.

Just to my surprise, it started to get dark when I saw a flashy building right in my way and went straight inside it because I couldn't find any other way from here.

I stopped just near the doorway as I looked at my feet, I could see my own reflection at how new and clean these tiles were. I looked up again and saw a man dressed in a tuxedo with a briefcase in his hand with three other people. That's unusual. I moved in closer to them to ask for directions, but then- "I can't manage everything! What in the world should I do?!" the man exclaimed, then he turned around and saw me. Excitement appeared in his stressed looking face. "Why, hello there!"

I looked around to see if he was talking to someone else, but no-one was there, so I figured it was me that he was talking to. "Uhm... hi...?" I nervously mumbled.

"Welcome to Join Avenue! Sorry that this place is currently empty, but we just started. Oh, by the way, I own this place." He spread his empty hand out and looked around, then at me. "My dream is to go around the world that bustle people here, but I have no-one to manage this place..."

"No-one? You have three people right next to you!"

"I know! How about you?" he asked, completely ignoring on what I just said.

"No, thank you!"

"But, please!"

"I already said no! Now out of my way!" I exclaimed angrily, riding my bike across the place. "I'm in a hurry to Nimbasa!" Sheesh! That was odd. Doesn't he have any boundaries?! Asking people who just come across to you and ask them manage something for you at the right time like that is just plain wrong!

It took me a while to reach the other side of the place. When I finally got across the other side, I went straight for the exit. Bright lights flashed at me. Whoa! Is this Nimbasa?! No other place can compare to this! Bright lights were everywhere. There was even a ferris wheel on the right side and oh- Elesa's Gym! I checked the time on my PokeGear - thirty-seven past seven in the evening. Just a few minutes left, no worries. I can get through this easy! She said on the ad that her concert was held at her Gym, but the place looked empty as I walked towards it. Her Gym is pretty though. Bright colours of purple, blue and pink, mixed with yellow were all I could see. I wonder if its sold out because there was no line. Well, I hope I was wrong. I left the bicycle there because I no longer need of it.

As I entered inside her Gym, everything was all covered with bright lights and there was a bumper-car like thing in the place. It looked pretty suspicious to me, but there's no other way around it and the hallway floor was covered by roller coaster tracks. I sat myself in the seat and placed my bag beside me and pulled the safety bar over my lap. It made a clunk noise and the car I was sitting on started to hover off the ground. This seems very suspicious- Whooooooaaaaaaa! The car itself hovered off without a warning, sending me across the hallway in a fast motion. Then there was a light ahead. Oh, my! Elesa, here I come! Then the car itself came to a sudden halt and went and nearly made me fly off, but thankfully, the safety bar was there, but it went and hit my stomach and I started to feel queasy and I just laid there with my eyes closed.

"Yo, tiny girl wit' pigtails!" someone called out. I grunted and opened my eyes. I saw someone in front of the car and she helped with get out of it, but I flopped back down on the floor and made gag noises. "Oi, don't go and be sick on me right now!"

I didn't listen to her, I just laid on the ground because everything around was spinning.

A while later, I finally recovered. I didn't puke or anything, I just needed everything around me to stop moving. "Wha... Where's Ele... Elesa's concert...?"

"Elesa? At her new Gym right across the city, where else?" the girl answered. "You just missed the last tickets. It's all sold out now until next year."

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, making it echo around the room. "What do you mean it's sold out?!"

"First of all, you past out for an hour and there's no way you can go to her concert now since it's already started."

"Well, what am I going to do now? I went all the way here from Johto..." I sighed.

"I don't know, you tell me," she said.

"Guess I'll just stay at the Pokemon Centre until tomorrow then... maybe for a thousand years or a lifetime... whichever comes first..." I said, getting up.

When I arrived to the nearby Pokemon Centre, I sat myself on a chair near a window, leaning my arm against the window sill. I felt minutes turning into hours just by sitting there looking out at Elesa's Gym across town. I could hear her beautiful singing voice just a little and tons of screaming fans all the way from here. _"You're the one that I love truly... Everyday I feel brand newly! You're the one for me... and I'm the girl for you - it's true!"_ she sang. That song was my favourite out of all the songs she sang. The lyrics were just the right words to express my feelings for her, but right now I'm swamped and there was no way now that I could see her until next year. My only chance today was already ruined. This has to be the worst day of my entire life! ...Even the fact that my best friend is going out with my second best friend. Jasmine is one lucky girl.

This sucks.

I let out a deep sigh when people started to head out of her Gym a few moments later. I guess the concert was over. I was staring out the window for ages that there weren't much people outside anymore. I looked up at the night sky and there wasn't much stars to be seen. The moon was at its highest peak and shining brighty. It was a new moon tonight. I then turned to Nurse Joy's counter. There was someone talking to her. It didn't bother me much because she looked pretty suspicious. I turned to face the window again to stare at Elesa's Gym again.

"Are you alright, Miss?" someone asked. It frightened me a little, but I sat still on my chair.

I didn't move to face them. "No," I said. "I'm tired as shit and really pissed off like hell." I said all that trying not to let all my anger out at once, but I was clenching my fists.

"Oh. May I ask why?"

"I missed the chance to see Elesa tonight at her concert. She's the shining-star of my dreams..." I sighed, blushing softly on what I just said to a complete stranger.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Please do turn around, sweetie." There was such elegant sounding in her voice, like some actress from a movie. I turned myself around and I looked at her clothes. She wore a yellow puffy jacket, glitter covered her legs, red and blue flip-flops were seen each of her foot, her side black hair was long with short bangs and she wore a big set of headphones with cone shaped things that looks like she could stab someone with them on the side of her headphones. Hold on a minute. This can't be- her! I gulped. "Something wrong?" she asked and then she removed the red lenses from her eyes.

Oh. My. God! It's her! Elesa!

My pulse went crazy all of a sudden. My throat became tight and my stomach felt like it was soaring above the clouds like I just ate a bowl full of Butterfrees and Beautiflys just now. My face became all red. I couldn't get any words out. I was trying to be cool in front of the most adored person in the PokeWorld. Calm down, Lyra. Calm down. You can d-do th-this... I took a deep breath... "Ah... Oh, mah-my Arc-ah-Arceus-suh! Y-You're... I-I mean t-to say tha-that you were the super-star oh-of my dreams... I-I-I mean, girl of muh-my dreams... No! I-I mean... forget it... never mind..." I stammered. I couldn't get any proper words out. My mouth was talking by itself! Then I felt the same feeling when I rode that roller coaster in her old Gym earlier... "That's it... I think I'm going to to have to faint now..." I just let myself fall back onto my chair at the sight of Elesa in front of me. This has to be a stupid mirage... A dream that my head is playing with me.

...


	2. Catch My Voice

_**Notes:**__ Pretzel-skinned means skinny or thin as a pretzel (PretzElesa) in my Ly-guage Dictionary, nya~_

* * *

Moments later, I just had to wake myself up!

I sat myself up and I was in bed. It was early in the morning. The bed had white sheets and pillows. This wasn't my bed! But I was feeling faint still and I laid myself back down and sighed deeply. That's some dream.

Heh. Me meeting Elesa in person... Who am I kidding? My mind must be corrupted as shit that it made me think of that my mom actually gave me a lot of PokeDollars and let me go on a journey by myself in Unova. Puh-lease... This has to be some sick dream! I must have Jumpluffs dancing in my head... but then again, which Pokemon Centre is this? In Johto?

"Oh, you're up!" I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw a familiar face. "You actually passed out all night." It was Elesa.

"Wait... I wasn't dreaming?! Yo-You're really... that... super-model?!" I exclaimed. Everything came back to me all at once that I had a sudden spasm that made me jerk up and laid back down on the bed.

She giggled as I flopped back down on the bed like I was a fish wearing a straight-jacket. "Yes. Elesa, that's me," she said, grabbing a seat and dragged it close to the bed I was laying on. "Want a proof?"

"N-No! It's fine. I-I trust y-you."

Great. I ate more Butterfrees and Beautiflys again, with Beedrills this time that stung my tongue to prevent me to speak proper words.

Lyra! Come on! Elesa is right next to you! Say something! _Spill your guts!_ Uuuuunngh! No, I can't. I can't do it. I'm too shy to even say anything anymore. It's way too hard. I might blurt out the wrong words and I might scare her off and I don't want that to happen! But I have to tell her... Tell her my biggest secret. Uhm, no way. We just met. She might think I'm one of those weird fanatic girls out there. The really weird ones.

I looked back at her and she just gave me a perky smile. That made my cheeks hot. I turned back to my hands and I was fiddling with my fingers. I just couldn't take my mind of this. It was already embarrassing knowing that I'm blushing like this and I fainted right in front of her yesterday, plus that spasm attack I just had a second ago...

She can totally see right through me...

"Hm. Not very talkative, are you?" asked Elesa, "or are you just shocked to see me?"

I gulped. My throat was really dry. I opened my mouth to say, _'Yes, I'm shocked to see you...'_ but I only manage to let out a squeak. Damn it, Lyra! Speak now. Speak now! _Speak now!_ I blushed more and kept my mouth shut instead.

"It's alright," she said. "A lot of people gets tongue-tied whenever they meet me, so I'm used to it."

Then there was another silence between us.

I decided to hum something to practise before talking to her, then I cleared my throat. "Uhm, Elesa...?" I finally said nervously.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I wa-was meant to go to your concert luh-last nuh-night, but this girl at your other Gym said you were doing your concert at the new Gym... and I sort of fainted from the roller coaster ride from your other Gym... Th-that's why I didn't make it..."

"Oh. That make sense."

We spoke no word after that.

"I never got to know your name, have I?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uhm... I-It's Lah-Lyra..."

"Lyra? What a fascinating and unique name."

"Fascinating? Unique? Ah, stop it... don't embarrass me..."

"I'm not. Honest," she giggled.

"I-If yah-you say so..."

"Listen, Lyra. My free time is over. I have my duties as a Gym Leader to battle trainers and I need to get ready, as well as being a super-model, you know."

"Oh... Ohh! You're going now? Is that it?"

"Yes, but I want to battle you. Think you could swing by the new Gym later if that's all right with you?" she said, getting up from her chair.

"Sha-Sure!" Anything for Elesa! Yes! I'll go! "I'll be there!"

"Okay, sounds like a date, then!"

"A duh-date?"

"Yeah, you know... like an appointment."

"Oh." Sheesh, Lyra! What in the _hell_ are you thinking?!

"Alright then, see you later, Lyra." And with that, Elesa walked off.

I just laid back in the bed I was laying on as Elesa went through my mind. I have no idea how many times she visited my mind. All I know, once she was in, it was hard to get her out. I decided to get my lazy-butt up from the bed about moments later, so I can get my mind off things. I bet Elesa's got a full schedule until later. It won't hurt to go around Nimbasa for now. I grabbed my bag that was on the drawer beside me and I went out of the Pokemon Centre.

I looked around and saw the Ferris Wheel. It looks fun, but I decided not to go. Maybe another time.

I just couldn't get Elesa out of my head for some reason. I want to battle her now! But would it be rude if I come right now? Hmm... Okay, all right... I'll go and see her!

I then went for Elesa's new Gym. Wow. This one is totally better than her first one. There was a small TV-like projector on the side. It had a silhouette of Elesa on it. The Gym was right beside it. It was coloured black and gold, with red carpet coming out of the front entrance. Bright white lights were flashing in beat.

I slowly entered the Gym. In the distance, I could hear music. Heavy drum beats that was throbbing hard in my ears. It was slowly getting louder as I was walking there. "_Are you ready?_" someone sang.

From my knowledge, that was Elesa singing. I suddenly decided to run for it. I was too damn excited to just simply waltz my way in. As I saw a light, I swiftly sprinted, hearing more musical instruments and singing adding to the music. "_Doo doo doo doo-doo-doo... Yeah!_" she continued to sing. "_Yeah-Yeah... Yeeeaaaah!_"

I finally made it. I was on some stage-like place where models do their cat walk. I was walking slowly now. People of Elesa fans crowded the whole place. "_Doo doo doo doo-doo doo doo-doo... Yeah!_" I was admiring all these bright and pretty lights everywhere I go. Light patterns of different symbols were floating around everywhere on the Gym floor. Green laser lights were beaming out as far as I could see.

Then, when I was standing in front of the main stage where Elesa was standing on, three yellow bright lights exposed the model... "_Give me what I neeeeeee...ee-eee-ee-ee-eed!_" The crowd suddenly went crazy! The sharp cones on Elesa's headphones glistened into gold-yellow when she sang those last few words like electricity sparked around them. She tore her yellow puffy jacket like it was nobody's business that was covering her pretzel-skinned body.

I wonder what she needs? A battle? ... New outfit? New hairstyle?...

I was utterly speechless by all this. I have never been to a concert so being here is so brand-new to me. I walked up a few flight of stairs before Elesa's stage. There she was, a ready-to-lose smile of hers have appeared like she was trying to intimidate me. I was feeling a little unnerve though. "I knew you couldn't wait to battle me, Lyra, so I told the other trainers that I'll battle them after I you," she said. "Just remember, this battle isn't an official one-on-one battle." I then nodded, showing that I understood her. "Well then, my beloved Pokemon will fight against yours. Do you have what it takes to beat mine?"

"Ye... Yes!" I finally said, grabbing a Pokeball from my shorts. "Come on out, Lucario!"

"Rio!" it said, flexing its arms. I'm not sure which Pokemon Elesa will use, but I do know that she's an electric-type leader and my Lucario knows Dig.

A smirk appeared on the model's face. "Go forth, Zebstrika!" she called out, throwing a Pokeball and out came a zebra-like Pokemon.

"Strikaaa!" it exclaimed.

This won't even take long! Her Pokemon was clearly an electric-type! "Lucario, use dig!"

"Caaah!" it said, digging its way down.

"Not so fast, Lyra, dear!" said Elesa. "Zebstrika, use Quick Attack before it burrows itself underground!"

"Trikaaa!" her Pokemon exclaimed, charging itself to Lucario in a fast pace.

"Rio! Luca!" the blue Pokemon cried out. Then, it shook off the sudden attack. Lucario is part steel afterall.

"That won't beat my Lucario, Elesa," I proudly said. "Lucario is part steel!"

"Is that so?" said Elesa, mockingly. "You don't know my Zebstrika then!"

That made my face have a worry line.

"Zebstrika, use Flame Charge!"

What?! That thing knows a fire-type move?! Good one telling your foe the weakness of your Pokemon, Lyra!

The zebra Pokemon was stomping its feet repeatedly and flames engulfed it. "Zebstrika Trika!" it said. "Ka Zeb!" It then charged itself to Lucario, faster than speed of light.

It was too late for Lucario to dodge it and it got hit pretty badly. "Lucaaaa!" it said.

"Lucario!" I exclaimed.

"Surprised, Lyra?" asked Elesa.

I was certainly not expecting that! I guess I let my guard down too soon! "Darn! Lucario, use Dig! Right now!"

"Ri!" the injured Pokemon replied. It hurriedly dug a ditch in the battle arena.

Elesa didn't order her Pokemon to do anything. They were just looking around where Lucario could be digging up to.

"Hurry and hit Zebstrika!"

Then there was a small earthquake that could be felt underground. In an instant, the ground underneath Zebstrika started to crumble. "Cario!" the part steel-type Pokemon shouted, hitting Zebstrika right on its face.

Elesa gasped in shock as her Pokemon hit the ground and skidded across the floor. "Zebstrika!" she said. It slowly got up. It was tired from the battle. I saw it was taking deep breathes in and out fast. So did Lucario. "Quick Attack, Zebstrika!" Elesa ordered. "Time to end this battle!"

"Lucario, hit 'em with your Aura Sphere!" I commanded. Both Pokemon attacked each other, but Lucario's Aura Sphere exploded when Zebstrika collided to it. The collision created a gust of wind in the battlefield.

When the smoke was gone, both Pokemon appear exhausted. They had tons of cuts and bruises. Suddenly, both Pokemon fell to the ground. But to me, Lucario fell a mini-second before Zebstrika did.

After we returned our Pokemon back inside our Pokeballs, Elesa walked towards me. "Wow, that was the first time I ever had a battle that was a draw!" she said in surprised.

"Doesn't matter much because I saw Lucario hitting the ground before Zebstrika..."

"Don't get worked up, Lyra. It's a tie, okay?"

"If you say so..." I was really drawn from the battle even though it was a tie. Elesa walked with me through the catwalk-stage while the crowd cheered. As soon as the entrance was near, I faced Elesa. "Well, I better get going. You know, back to Johto..." I said, trying not to give Elesa too much information about my background.

"Alright. Come visit Nimbasa sometime again if you can." She made it sound so easy like Nimbasa was just five steps away from Johto...

"Elesa, there's something that I have to tell you..."

"Okay, tell me," she said, sounding so curious.

My heartbeat was pounding so fast and frantically, "I like-like you!"

Elesa froze for a moment and looking at me with her poker face. She then placed her hand onto my chest, where my heart was and I froze in place, making my pulse go crazier than it was! "Your heartbeat is the most incredible sound that I ever heard, Lyra. No other sound can beat it."

She... Elesa likes me back?!

"...but no, I'm afraid that I have to pass on this. You're a great girl, Lyra and I don't want to hurt you in any way, but I'm sorry, you're still a kid, okay?"

"It's all right... I can deal with all this..."

"That's my girl!"

_Your_ girl? Liar! I then turned around on my heel, started to sniffle softly. When I snorted loudly (for her to realize that she hurt me), I felt a cool hand holding mine. I turned my head and saw her holding my hand tightly. I smiled at her touch. Elesa then turned my body to face her. Without hesitation, she leaned over to my face and kissed my cheek and wiped my tears away.

The crowd went nuts! "Lyra! Lyra! Lyra!" they chanted in time.

"Don't cry. It'll be all better, I promise," Elesa whispered.

"You promise..." I made my way out of the Gym entrance, waving good bye to Elesa one last time.

Bright lights hit me on the way out. Guess I was inside for ages. Elesa doesn't seem to like me back, but that's alright. Telling her how I felt about her was already enough. It takes a lot of courage to even say things like that.


End file.
